Demon God's Heart
by Yume-Heichou
Summary: Shinki creates the Demon World, Makai, as a shelter for the Demons and other persecuted people. This story tells the struggles she faces to keep her world intact.
1. The Dawn of All

_The Dawn of All_

Another boring day in the Divine Realm. Shinki sighed. Why was this so typical of this place? Was there nothing to do? Walking along the Solid Clouds, she came face to face with the Divine Ruler. She – The Ruler – Was working on this…Well, thing for some time now. Shinki had the pleasure of knowing Her personally, and was her pupil, inheriting her creation spells. Her name was Sina, and was the Highest God of Creation.

"Sinaaaaa!" Shinki called as she entered the room, not even knocking or giving proper verbal respect. The Ruler would normally become infuriated, but Shinki was a child Sina had adopted. A fellow "Creation Goddess" (She didn't create all that much, and a while later she ends up "creating humans" due to more of a selective breeding than anything else) had created her, but simply had no time to take care of Shinki due to…Problems, namely in the form of one of the many "Destruction Gods" (Who was ironically pretty nice). Sina took great pity on Shinki. "Are you almost done? I wanna look at it!" Shinki insisted, getting in the Ruling God's personal space.

It should be noted that Shinki is but a child, for a God. A mere five billion years of age at this point, most gods were older then her by twenty billion years.

Sina was concentrated on the project, and as such tried to passively dismiss Shinki. Even a small utterance on her part could ruin the fragile project.

Shinki stared at the soon-to-be universe between Sina's hands: A small, but radiant singularity, ready to explode. Calmly, the Ruling God opens a portal, sending the thing to another dimension entirely.

"Sina! What was that?" Shinki's eyes, still a bright blue, stared at what had just been sent away. "Was that the project? Where did it go?"

Sina's work was finished. Turning to Shinki, her rainbow robes flowing, she smiled. "That was the project. It will become a New Realm, and as such I have sent it somewhere else. It will take some time for it to cool down, so please stay patient." Sina ran her soft, perfect hand through Shinki's blonde hair. As she did so, there was the sound of an explosion – One whose sound alone tore through the fabrics of space and time, shaking the entire Divine Realm. Plates shattered, and some of the less light-on-their-feet gods completely toppled over.

Shinki was terrified, clinging to the Goddess she called her mother. "Sina! What's happening?! Why are we shaking?!"

Sina remained calm. This was to be expected, after all. She held Shinki like a mother would always hold a scared child, giving the young goddess comfort. "That is the project at work, Shinki. This may be scary, but in a few minutes, the project will have given life."

Shinki trusted Sina with her entire being, just as all the other gods trust her, and calmed down…Somewhat. Both gods held each other throughout the shaking. Roughly ten minutes later, the quake calmed down. The other Gods in this area – Roughly eight million in number – Stood back up and continued their business as normal. They all knew Sina's project would cause massive tremors throughout the Divine Realm. Many gods had to repair the damage caused, but it was little damage to repair – The project was set to have been completed in a time frame late enough for even the most experienced procrastinators to prepare for.

"Sina…?" Shinki asked, still holding her mother.

"Yes, Shinki?" Sina already knew what Shinki was to ask, but wanted to humor the goddess.

"Sina, how can I be like you? I want to create cool things, like…Like you created this place, and whatever the project was! How can I do it?"

Sina chuckled, hearing the question come out in Shinki's childish voice. "Young Shinki, you have little to worry about. You inherit Creation Magic, and already know how to use it. As you age, such power will become stronger. You will know how to create life. You shall know to shape the land, and how to let the sky take form. Even light will be created at your hands. But for now, my dear, simply live your life as it is. I will let you descend to the World of Man when it becomes habitable."

Shinki simply nodded. Soon, she was going to go to that world, and make one of her own. Just like her mother…

* * *

Hello, everyone~

This is my first fic here. Obviously, it's a re-telling of Shinki's life. Rather than stretching it to absolutely preposterous lengths, though, I'm going to be keeping it to little snippets regarding the highlights of Shinki's life, the snippets becoming closer together as the events of Mystic Square draw closer. Also, the chapters will become longer. Don't expect some marathon-level chapters.

I can't be everywhere all at once, so I would be unable to tell where any hype of this story will reach, like TVTropes or something along those lines.

If any of you readers happen to be on a forum or something and notice a thread regarding this story, please let me know. Same goes to the 'Tropers.

I'll also be sneaking lots of little references in here. However, I'll see what you can catch on your own~ Think of it as a game.

This chapter covered the creation of the universe as we know it, as well as Shinki in her earliest years. If this fic is to be considered canon, then Shinki makes even Eirin Yagokoro look young...And Eirin's prehistoric.

Ah well. See you when I get Chapter 2 done, whenever that is.


	2. Like Mother, Like Daughter

_Like Mother, like Daughter_

Shinki entered a cave, somewhere in the Yatsugake Mountains in Japan. The current year is estimated to be roughly the third century on the Greco-Roman calendar. Once reaching the end of the cave, she rose both her arms and began to chant. Numerous magic circles formed themselves around the goddess, some at the feet, others around the waist, some around the head, and a couple around the wrists. Nevertheless, she finished the chant, and the magic circles dispersed. The ones at her feet spread and covered the interior of the cave, literally warping space itself to form a large enough settlement. The magic circles around her waist descended, shaping the land and water. The landscape was Shinki's favorite color – Red. Shinki always wore red, believing it to be a lucky color.

The magic circles around Shinki's head dispersed to form the plants and small animals that would inhabit the land. These were still a normal color, of course. And lastly, a Sun and Moon for the world within the cave.

Her left wrist and right wrist released their magic circles at the same time, dispersing across the land, forming countless animals, leaving out the mosquitoes and other, more vicious bugs. Nobody liked those. At this point, Shinki was tired out. She did not possess Sina's immense magical power. With one last command, she formed a small building. It wasn't much – A small home, with a kitchen and a bedroom. Shinki cooked her dinner before heading to sleep, satisfied with the world she had created.

* * *

Short chapter was short, yay.

But yes, this is the creation of Makai's landscape. Shinki's not ultra powerful like most gods. (Creating a world, though...)

Next chapter will cover the creation of the Demons, and of her palace and fortress, Pandæmonium.

I'm not going to make it some giant spectacleof words. I'll be nice and leave things up to your imagination on how things looked.


	3. Morgendämmerung der Menschen

_Morgendämmerung__der Menschen_

* * *

The goddess snapped awake at what would pass for noon within Makai. "I should have used less power…" Sighing, Shinki gets herself out of bed. "This is the time I make the city, then…The capital of Makai."

Flying up, Shinki raised her hands to the sky once more. Chanting once more, in an archaic language long forgotten – The same tongue utilized to create the rest of Makai – More of those magic circles surround her. These quickly disperse to form the foundation for an ideal city…Except for the center. The center was occupied by a massive, crystal palace. The city was not just a home for the Makai residents…It was a fortress. Supporting the idea of a fortress city, the final circle left Shinki's vicinity, expanding to a massive size. Landing upon the ground, it manipulated the land itself to form a wall. Immensely tall and wide, it would be at least 2,000 years before normal human armies would be able to develop something to damage it.

"Something about this wall doesn't look right…" Shinki lands on the ground. Making an arch shape with her hands, a gate appears on the wall, in the four cardinal directions, at the goddess's will. Shinki then etches a face on each gate: At the Main Gate, her own face. At the rear gate, the effect was mirrored. At the Eastern Gate resided an image of Sina, the goddess who took Shinki in as her own. At the Western Gate, the image was that of the goddess who created Shinki – A woman who appeared to be sweet, but deep down harbored a sinister side. "All done~!" Shinki announces, before flying up to the top of the wall. "Now…For the people…"

Shinki concentrated all the magic she had. Chanting in a variety of languages, from Chinese to Ancient Egyptian to Latin to Greek, orbs of light were shooting out from her very body. These orbs took the shape of the people. Some could blend in with humans perfectly, such as the red-haired, red-clad gatekeeper who stood firmly at the gate. Others, like the Six-Winged Angel who appeared next to her…Not so much. "These People shall have life…" The goddess spoke, to nobody in particular. "They have been given the Intelligence to build this city to their image. As a world, they will advance with the Outside. What shall I name this world and city, though…?"

The Angel spoke. "Shinki. You should name the world Makai, as all but you and I in this world are demons. This land will be the capital…Pandæmonium will work."

Shinki jumped. The Angel spoke to her not as a subordinate, but an equal? Shinki did not predict this. While she could give outlines to personalities, the mass creation of life here was unable to support such a thing unless Shinki wanted to kill herself by consuming too much power too fast.

"None of your People have names either, Shinki." The Angel continued to speak. Him…Her…It…Shinki was going to have to give a gender to the Angel later. "Are they to name themselves? Or are you to name them?"

Shinki thought…And ultimately decided to let them advance enough to make their own names. They had the intelligence to do so. "They shall name themselves."

"Very well. Allow me to be the first to name myself. I will name myself Sariel."

Shinki did not craft powers into the People, either. They were, like the personalities, chosen by fate, and not the goddess herself. Sariel could sense a dead atmosphere near the Angel.

"I will take my residence with you, for the time being. Like you, I wish to see how this city develops."

With a nod, Shinki enters her palace. Sariel, the Angel of Death, follows.

* * *

Sariel possesses a scary amount of intelligence for someone who was literally just created.

No, Yumeko does not appear just yet. Yes, that title is probably in broken German because Google Translate.

Sariel's gender ambiguity may become a running gag for this series. Not sure yet.

Finally, Sara makes her first appearance. Don't expect her to be too involved in these events, though.


	4. The Damned Sutra

_ The Damned __Sūtra_

* * *

"Seal her away!"

"Send her to the Demon World!"

"Get her out of here!"

"Mommy, why is the purple lady being beat up by the red lady?"

The crowd shouted, watching as a Shinto Shrine Maiden stared down another, beaten woman, this one with bright, purple eyes, and hair that gradiated from purple to blonde. The crowd consisted of humans. A couple nameless youkai were defending against the Miko, but they fell. The woman of multi-colored hair was clearly in a state of discontent, but did not bother fighting back.

The year is roughly 1000 of the Common Era. The humans have discovered Byakuren Hijiri, a Buddhist monk, was working towards human and youkai equality – Something neither species wished for. Neither felt they should be content as the other's "equal" and would only suit that one would be superior. As a Buddhist, Byakuren refused to fight back, despite even the Shinto Miko preparing the ofuda required to seal her. The Shinto Miko donned a kitsune mask, with a red and white Shrine Maiden outfit.

The Shrine Maiden threw her ofuda, which stuck to Byakuren along numerous areas of her body. The Shrine Maiden then held up another type of ofuda. "Fantasy Seal." The words were swift and harsh. Within the instant, Byakuren Hijiri was sealed away to Makai.

Byakuren made no effort to fend off the seals binding her. However, she would not need to do so. Shinki, alone, approached a place within Makai where there was the sudden surge of a powerful being. As a peaceful woman, Shinki liked to befriend those that entered her world. The place was a dark, cold, overall barren and depressing corner of Makai. Clearly, the Shrine Maiden sealing Byakuren didn't wish for her happiness.

The monk's head perked up as she heard the Demon Queen's approach. "Oh my goodness…" Shinki covered her mouth with one hand. Aside from the ofuda restraining her movement, with her arms spread apart and her legs together, Byakuren was covered with bruises and gashes, and her clothes received extensive damage. Upon her multi-colored hair lies a crown of thorns, dug in by the humans that had driven her into her corner. The ofuda wrapped around her ankles and wrists, in addition to being stuck to other places of the body. "You poor, poor thing!" The goddess uncovered her mouth, and flew to the monk's aid. Quick to act, Shinki quickly began peeling off the ofuda, gently removing the crown of thorns. Byakuren's head was already bleeding, but Shinki would take care of that. Lifting the monk's body over her shoulders in a fireman's carry (As a goddess, she was stronger than she appeared) and returned to her palace. Byakuren had finally let the joy of unconsciousness take over her mind.

Upon awakening, Byakuren would find herself covered in numerous bandages where she was cut. Her dress was sent in for repairs, however Shinki had placed a yukata onto Byakuren, covering her body. The monk groaned, awaking upon a strange bed, in a crystalline room. Just where was she…? She must have been in Makai, due to the wounds she suffered. But where within the demon world had she been carried to…?

Her train of thought was derailed as Shinki opened the door into Byakuren's room, holding a tray, which contained one plate with _Xiao Long Bao_, and another with Buddha's Delight. While the latter dish was cool, the former dish could literally be lethal from the heat if it was eaten too quickly, due to literally being soup in a dumpling. "Hey there…" Shinki was gentle with her tone and movements, not wishing to startle her visitor. "I made you some food. I wasn't sure if you were a vegetarian or not, so I made two meals for you. For your drink, I just got some apple juice."

_This woman clearly means no harm_, Byakuren said in her own mind. _I can see loneliness and concern in her eyes. She is a woman who doesn't receive many friends, and would want nothing more than for me to speak with her._ With that thought in mind, Byakuren separated her lips to speak, but Shinki shook her head, placing a finger over her own lips. "You need to rest and eat. I'll collect whatever you don't eat in thirty minutes, okay?"

Shinki went to remove herself from the room, but Byakuren still spoke. "Wait…" She was loud enough for Shinki to hear, and the goddess turned around.

"Yes?" Shinki tilted her head, waiting for what Byakuren was asking.

"What is your name…? And where am I? I should at least know whom I owe the honor to, for I am to be here a long, long while."

Shinki's lips curled into a genuine smile. "My name is Shinki. I created, and rule over, Makai. They were cruel, to seal you in that corner of this place...Anyway, you are currently within my palace, at the capital of Makai. You will be safe here." Shinki allowed Byakuren to absorb the information just shared. "What is your name? And…Can I take a moment to say your hair is really pretty? It truly is. Such long, flowing hair, and in such an exotic color…"

The comment made Byakuren chuckle. "I appreciate your compliment, Shinki-dono. Of course, nowhere near as much as I appreciate you caring for me. I am Hijiri Byakuren, a Buddhist monk who wishes for youkai and humans to peacefully coexist."

Shinki's tone grew slightly more serious. "You have a noble goal, Hijiri-san. _Never_ give it up. _Never_ let your dream go. I can tell already that your goal of peaceful coexistence will take centuries to come true."

"Buddha would be working to achieve the same goals as I. He is a man who holds conflict in a very low regard. Why would I simply give up my dream? I may have been sealed, but I am certain my situation is hopeless. I was born human, and I performed the Ascension Ritual upon myself to become a youkai, so I may achieve a longer life. Buddha would have made the whole world unite in true peace, if only the bonds of the human lifespan had not held him down. I believe the humans and youkai might even be living in peace, if he were alive to this day, spreading his teachings of virtue and love."

Shinki allowed Byakuren to finish. "You are truly going to stick with your goal. Never give it up. Now, I know you wish to speak more, Hijiri-san, but you must eat. I will leave you for now." With a nod, Shinki turned once more to leave.

Byakuren intervened again. "I have a question about the dumplings here!" She made sure she was loud enough for Shinki to hear from their distance.

"Ask away." Shinki turned back around, her head just peering into the door, awaiting Byakuren's question.

"Do these dumplings contain meat? As a Buddhist, I swear myself off of any alcohol, as well as the meat from any animal."

Shinki nodded. "I shall take the dumplings, then. After smelling the food for so long, I got rather hungry myself." Shinki takes the dumplings back, leaving the Buddha's Delight and the apple juice upon the tray Byakuren was to eat from.

As Shinki promised, she returned 30 minutes after leaving. Byakuren had already fallen asleep. As quiet as possible, Shinki collects Byakuren's empty glass and bowl, bringing both to the sink. One of the maids would wash it by the morning, of course.

* * *

Byakuren = Youkai Jesus.

Need I say more?


	5. Dream Child

_Dream Child_

The year is 1496 of the Common Era. Byakuren was busy with tasks undisclosed to Shinki, and Sariel decided to be the Overseer of the Colosseum, so Shinki was pretty much alone. She was just sipping her tea. The peace was fair for Shinki – Being a ruler was such strenuous work, she rarely got herself a free moment. As she relaxed, there was a knock on the doors. Slowly standing, the goddess answered, to find a young girl – Around 16 years old from the looks of it - had knocked. She had blonde, wavy hair, down to the small of her back. Perhaps her most striking feature, however, was her yellow eyes. It would be impossible to forget their shape – Which could simultaneously show heartlessness and emotion.

The young girl lowered to one knee, one arm going across her chest in a bow. "Your Divinity, my name is Yumeko. May I enter your palace? I have things I wish to discuss with you."

Shinki was a bit surprised by Yumeko's abruptness, but unlike most rulers, she was not one to just throw others away. "Come on in, then, Yumeko." Stepping aside, Shinki allowed Yumeko to enter the palace. Yumeko entered, nodding to Shinki, who then closes the door. "So, Yumeko, what would you like to discuss?"

Yumeko places her fist in her palm, giving a different bow. This bow was for pledging undying allegiance. "Your Divinity, I wish to pledge my service to you as a Royal Maid. I am aware you have many at your command. However, I will serve you as well I can, until I can serve you no longer."

Shinki considered, before nodding. "You will need to meet a certain criteria, however. I will need to see your skill in housework, cooking, and – If you are up for it – Combat. Very few of my maids choose that path, however."

Yumeko did not falter. "I am eager to take whatever tests you shall put me through. I am confident in my abilities to ensure your safety, happiness and satisfaction, Your Divinity."

Shinki then tests Yumeko's cleaning and cooking prowess. Much to Shinki's surprise, although Yumeko received no training and seemed to have no experience, she was a class of her own compared to the next best maid in Makai. "Yumeko…Are you willing to take the combat test?"

Yumeko nodded, giving her bow once more to show her undying loyalty. "As I said, Your Divinity, I will go to the full extent of my power to ensure that you are satisfied, happy, and safe – Even if I must fight to do so."

Shinki was impressed. "Very well. Let us head to the courtyard."

Yumeko gave no objection, silently following the silver-haired goddess to the courtyard of the palace. Like everything else in the palace, the courtyard was a display of wealth like no other. To describe it with words would be an insult to the garden. However, in the center was a clearing of all the plants but the grass – Perfect for a test of skills.

Yumeko looks around. "Your Divinity, what shall the test be?" As Yumeko turns back to Shinki, she notices the goddess's six wings have extended, and she is in a fighting stance. "Y-Your Divinity, surely you don't plan on having me fight you! I would never…!"

"Yumeko. This is not just a test of your combat skill, but a test of loyalty. A good citizen does not serve her queen, but her country. And if a queen were to bear ill intent for her country…Then it is the duty of the citizen to evict her from the throne. And if you would put the queen before the country, then I cannot trust your true loyalty. What will it be, Yumeko? Will you take up the sword, willing to fight your queen if it leads the country to a brighter future? Or…Will you mindlessly serve the queen's every move, even if it drives Makai to disaster?"

Yumeko formed a sword in each hand. Shinki had a point. And it was enough to motivate Yumeko. "Your Divinity…Do know that it will pain me to do this." With that, the maid charged. Yumeko actually struck the goddess, and left a large cut. Shinki was astonished. There was a being in Makai that was so agile, and so fast…Shinki could hardly believe it. And with the power to summon swords, Yumeko could be the strongest being in Makai besides Shinki herself.

Shinki could have ended the test right then, but swiftness was not all that determined one's combat abilities. Strength, resilience, adaptability, and perhaps most of all, endurance, were also of high importance. Yumeko proved to show all those abilities throughout the test, being able to change her fighting style at the blink of an eye, able to take the hardest of Shinki's blows standing, could throw her swords an impossibly far distance, and barely looked tired by the end of the rigorous trial. Even if both had been bloodied and bruised up a fair bit, both of them knew the risks, and had taken them willingly. Shinki approaches Yumeko, and bows. "Yumeko, you have proven not only your skill in housework, but also as a warrior. You have excelled in every field of everything you had to do, from presentation of the food to how long you can last fighting a goddess. I will present you with the highest of honors: You will don the Dress of the Red Maid. Congratulations, Yumeko. You are my right hand, and you are the second-in-command, should I ever be unable to rule."

Yumeko stares at Shinki in the utmost surprise. "The Dress…Of the Red Maid…? Second-in-command? Your Divinity, while I dare not object to your judgment, don't you feel my loyalty should be tested first?"

Shinki giggled. "Yumeko, this will be the test of your loyalty. If you are loyal, then you will follow the path you find best for the country. If you feel that you can no longer be the Red Maid…Then you may give up the title."

Yumeko nodded, "Very well. I will proudly become the Red Maid, Your Divinity. I humbly request proper changing quarters."

"First floor of the palace, three doors from the kitchen, same side of the hallway. That's the changing room. And the Dress shall be waiting there for you."

Yumeko nods and bows in thanks, before leaving. Shinki heads to the Great Hall of the palace, waiting for Yumeko to emerge. The newly-titled Red Maid was truly a work of art in her new Dress. The fabric was woven in a way that shimmered as the light hit it. The fabric itself was a lightweight yet highly durable and stretchy material, easily able to fit Yumeko's frame without the slightest discomfort. Obviously the reason it was known as the Dress of the _Red_ Maid was because it was the only red dress that maids wore. In Shinki's eyes, much like the Chinese, she saw red as the color of good fortune – So those of high social or governmental positions received red clothing, as a wish of prosperity for their future.

"Your Divinity, I wish to…"

Shinki had cut Yumeko off, "Yumeko, you do not need to refer to me with such a title anymore. 'Shinki-sama' will do."

Yumeko looked at her Queen and Goddess with pure astonishment. "Your Divinity, you are a Goddess! Is it not only polite to refer to you with such a title?"

Shinki shrugged, smiling, "Do not see me as a goddess, Yumeko. See me as your Queen. As I stated before, you serve me as a maid, and the people as a ruler when I am absent, but if my will has the intent of driving the country to the ground, you are to serve the people as their leader in any campaigns against me. This world means more to me than my life, Yumeko. Understand that as best as you are able to." Looking out the nearest window, night was falling. "For your first dinner here, Yumeko, you will have the honor of cooking with me. Do you have any objections?"

Yumeko bowed deeply. "It will be a high honor, Shinki-sama!"


	6. The Ruins, Part 1 - Foundation

_The Ruins, Part 1: Foundation_

The year is roughly 1550 of the Common Era. A new city had been founded, for those who disliked the walls around Pandæmonium. This city was called Vina. Shinki appointed Sariel as the overseer of the city, as the Angel had little better to do. Sariel was not interested in a subordinate role…But would gladly claim the spot of a ruler. Plus, Sariel happened to be the most powerful being in all of Makai – Behind, of course, Shinki herself.

Yumeko entered the dining hall, where Byakuren and Shinki sat. "Shinki-sama." She bows to the goddess, before turning and bowing to the monk. "Byakuren-san." Shinki requested Yumeko would be more casual, but Yumeko saw Shinki as a goddess, ruler, and mistress. She would be treated as such by the maid. Inversely, Shinki and Byakuren treated Yumeko with the utmost respect and kindness – In their eyes, Yumeko deserved such respect, as she was willing to put up with whatever cleaning had to be done…Which, in a massive palace, meant a lot of cleaning. Even with countless other maids, there was a significant amount of work to be done, almost all the time, at that. The goddess and monk respected Yumeko greatly for her eagerness to take up the job.

Both Byakuren and Shinki gave a light bow. However, Shinki was the one that spoke. "Yes, Yumeko-san? What can I help you with?"

Yumeko stood tall. "Simply a report. Half of the population of Pandæmonium has already moved to Vina, aiding the development. The support behind Sariel is strong. I recommend keeping an eye peeled."

Shinki did little more than shake her head. "Yumeko-san, trust is the most important thing for a nation to stay upright. If I were to keep a looming eye over Vina, I would never forgive myself. They are my people, Yumeko-san. I must trust them as much as they trust me."

Yumeko nodded. "I acknowledge your point, but you don't need to loom. You must ensure both cities are staying strong."

Shinki shook her head once more. "I am certain my people will be happy there."

Yumeko was silent for a moment, before finally nodding. "As you wish, Shinki-sama." The maid was wondering exactly what was going through Shinki's head. Was she suicidal, or just too nice for her own good? Yumeko could only hope it was the latter. Sariel was never one to take a position of political power, and one of the explorers founding the city was Elis…A demon who Yumeko simply could not bring herself to believe was a good one. Leaving the room, Yumeko went about her duties as usual.

* * *

More short chapters. Fantastic, huh?

Then again, this is a prelude chapter. ^^; That's to be expected from them, I guess.

Congratulations to Timeskipper1 on being the first reviewer! : (And the first person to guess one of the references I made, even if he didn't say it. Ah well, it's a controversial reference anyway. I'd probably get bad reviews up the everything if people really knew. :v)


End file.
